As a new-generation cellular mobile communications technology, a 3G network has been developing rapidly in recent years with an advantage of a higher data transmission rate. An increase of the data transmission rate allows a communications system to provide more services for a user, and brings a direct and beneficial influence on a communications industry, that is, giving rise to a communications terminal industry, such as a smartphone, and a tablet computer.
To provide a service for a user, a communications terminal needs to transmit a certain number of signaling messages through a wireless network. The more services the communications terminal provides for a user, the more signaling messages need to be transmitted through the wireless network. For example, while the 3G network is providing more services for a user, the number of signaling messages transmitted in a communications system also increases dramatically. In addition, for the design of a conventional IP application and protocol, a subsequent expansion of the 3G network protocol is not taken into a full consideration, so that a large number of extra signaling messages are generated in the communications system, thereby causing a signaling storm. This consumes substantial radio resources, aggravates a communication load and a processing load of a network element device in the communications system, and even affects data transmission.
In a practical application of an existing communications system, an operator needs to know an operating status of the communications system in real time. For example, the operator needs to obtain a traffic value over an air interface in a network through a server on the network side (like a radio network controller (radio network controller, RNC)), so as to monitor signaling traffic in the communications system.
A problem of the prior art is that an existing server on the network side only monitors the signaling traffic in the communications system without further analyzing the signaling traffic. Because of lacking a further analysis on the signaling traffic, an operator is difficult to further process anomaly signaling traffic when the anomaly signaling traffic is generated. In other words, in the prior art, the signaling traffic in the communications system is only monitored without an analysis. Without an analysis result of the signaling traffic, it is impossible to perform a further measure for adjusting the signaling traffic to reduce or eliminate an influence of the signaling storm on the communications system.